Archer Wyvern 145WB
Archer Wyvern 145WB is a Balance-type bey from Beyblade: Shogun Steel. It is owned by Captain Arrow. Its parts can be obtained from the BBG-25 Ultimate Synchrom Defense X Stamina DX Set to be released on November 17. Sadly, the set does not come with any Crystal Wheels, therefore, you cannot obtain the light-blue "Archer" Crystal Wheel. It was first seen on episode 32. It wields the sky element. Stone Face: Wyvern/Wyvang (ワイバーン) This stone face represents a wyvern (a mythical winged dragon-like creature as seen as those two flaps of skin right next to Wyvang's head) or a Ziz, a mythical giant dragon-like creature from the hebrew mythologie. Wyvang also has yellow serpentine like eyes and two long spiky horns and is depicted quite roughly on the face. It resembles the Gil motif. Chrome Wheel: Wyvern/Wyvang (ワイバーン) Wyvern's chrome wheel represents a sort of dragon-like sculpture and spikes, similar to the Gil and Dragonis energy ring. It has high smash attack and heavy weight which can be utilized in the combo Wyvang^2 S130R²F. ゼロジーシリーズ最重量級（さいじゅうりょうきゅう）の翼（つばさ）で脅威（きょうい）の持久力（じきゅうりょく）を生（う）み出（だ）す Produces threatening Stamina in its wings with top class in heavyweight of the Zero-G series. Wyvang Can Also Be Utilized In The Following Combos: MSF-H Wyvang Dragoon SA165 R2F (BB-10) MSF-H Wyvang Dragoon F230CF/GCF (for Zero-G) MSF-H Wyvang^2 BD145RDF (BB-10) Wyvang^2 S130R²F (BB-10) Crystal Wheel: Archer Archer has large curves from a bow protruding around one half of its circumference, with some fancy string details engraved in the rest of the design, notably where the crystal is located. Spin Track: 145 It can be used in Stamina customizations to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, since it stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers. The tracks taller than 145 are the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis), the SR200 (Beserker begirados) and the 160 spin track (Guardian Leviathan). This part is heavily outclassed. Performance Tip: Wide Ball (WB) Ball is with a larger spherical surface, hence “Wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the bottom also causes more movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack-Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a stabiliser, which is what makes this a good performance tip. It is a transparent orange in color. Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Gallery ArcherWyvernSpirit.jpg|Archer Wyvang Beast Sketch ArcherWyvangData.jpg.bmp|Archer Wyvang being analyzed by Mal's computer Wyvang.jpg|Archer Wyvang Facebolt Trivia *At first, before episode 32 of the Beyblade Zero-G Series aired, it was thought that the Beyblade was "Berserker Balro DF145FS." *This Beyblade is based on the Azure Dragon of the East, from the Chinese Wu Xing. Just as Berserker Byakko is the White Tiger of the West, and Bandit Genbu is the Black Tortoise of the North. *This is the 3rd time 145WB has been used, the 1st being Rock Leone 145WB and 2nd being Hasbro's modified Variares 145WB. * This is the 2nd bey to have a Special Move which is based on Tornados. 1st was Rock Leone 145WB. Category:Shogun Steel Beyblades Category:Sky Element Category:Defense Types Category:Merchandise Category:DNA